eneverafterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Dexter Charming
Dexter Charming, fully named Dexterous Charming, is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. He is part of a fairytale yet to be revealed, since many stories are in need of a Prince Charming, and he is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Royal side because of family loyalty and expectations. Dexter is the younger brother of Daring Charming, another Royal, and older twin brother of Darling Charming, a Rebel. Somewhat ironically, Dexter is jealous of his brother's ability to impress any girl, unaware that he himself possesses an enchanted gaze that makes girls swoon. The effect is broken when his gaze is not immediate, like when he wears his glasses. Having a knack for technology, Dexter is often asked to help his fellow students when their MirrorPad or other gadget stops working. Portrayers In English, Dexter Charming is voiced by Evan Smith. In Latin American Spanish, Dexter Charming is voiced by Miguel Ángel Leal. Character Personality Dexter is shy and tentative. He is friendly, but unlike his brother, he is not very suave or charismatic. This becomes even more pronounced when he talks to Raven Queen, whom he has a crush on, one on one. Appearance Dexter has light skin, brown hair with a cowlick and baby blue eyes. He wears a small gold crown and glasses. Relationships Family He is the son of King Charming and Queen Charming and brother of Daring and Darling. According to The Storybook of Legends, he is nine months younger than Daring, while The Unfairest of Them All notes that he is the older twin brother of Darling. While he and Daring can have a good time in each other's company, their relation is burdened by their father favoring Daring. Dexter gets along better with Darling, not just because she is his twin, but because they both have doubts about the destinies laid out for them and only trust each other to share these doubts with. According to the Ever After High books, Dexter has numerous cousins and each set uses the same first letter in their names. The cousins are Bountiful, Breathtaking, and Beloved, Charity, Courageous, Cherished, and Caring, Elegant and Errant, Fragile, Fearless and Fairest, and Good-Enough, Gallant, Glorious, Gutsy, Gracious, and Gorgeous. His grandparents are Alluring and Auspicious Charming. Friends Dexter often hangs out with the other Royals, in particular his brother and Blondie Lockes. He helps the latter with the technical parts of her MirrorCast show and sometimes acts as cameraman. His fellow crew member on her show is Humphrey Dumpty, with whom Dexter also worked with to run the voting site for Thronecoming. He does not have particular interaction with any Rebels except for Hunter Huntsman, who is his roommate and also has fallen in love outside of his story. He is also friends with Raven Queen, who he has a crush on and usually talks to her for supportive advice, and C.A. Cupid, who's always there to help him and vice versa. Pet Dexter's pet is a jackalope who goes by the name Mr. Cottonhorn. Romance C.A. Cupid has a crush on Dexter, but he is unaware of that. He sees her as a precious friend. Dexter has a crush on Raven Queen, but has had trouble expressing himself, in part because he isn't supposed to like her that much due to the Royal/Rebel conflict swirling around. She had become aware of his crush on her ever since "True Hearts Day", which she responded positively to. In the webisode "Chosen with Care", Dexter asked Raven out on a date to the movies, which she said yes to. In "Way Too Wonderland", it seemed as if he and Raven have gotten closer since their date at the movies. He seemed to have been worried about Raven when she had disappeared off to Wonderland, hugging her in relief when he saw her again. Timeline * May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Prince Dexter Charming. * May 16, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Dexter Charming. * May 30, 2013: Dexter Charming makes his cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * Early October, 2013: Dexter Charming makes his diary debut in Hunter's 'Signature - Rebels' diary. * October 08, 2013: Dexter Charming makes his book debut in The Storybook of Legends. * January 29, 2014: Dexter Charming's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. * January 29, 2014: Dexter Charming's profile art is revealed. * Mid May, 2014: Dexter Charming's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Royals' series. Gallery Profile_art_-_Signature_Dexter_Charming.jpg Profile art - Date Night Dexter and Raven.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals